


Мое одиночество

by mizuame



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Orphanage, POV First Person, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Когда Джируо потерял всех родных, его жизнь сосредоточилась вокруг одного человека.
Relationships: Jiruo/Lyza





	Мое одиночество

**Author's Note:**

> Имеются небольшие спойлеры про Рико и Лизу. Вся работа – удивительная нудятина. Я предупредила. Написано на Летнюю Фандомную Битву 2019-го года. Бета — Ellfella.

Что для вас означает слово «одиночество»? Что вы чувствуете, говоря «я — один»? Что вы слышите, когда произносите «у меня никого нет»? Я — ничего. Я не чувствую ничего, наверное, с самого детства, потому что сложно чувствовать что-то к черной дыре, которая стала твоим вторым я. Иногда мне кажется, что я появился на свет одиноким, и в одиночестве же умру. Город, в котором я родился, выхаживал мое одиночество с любовью, отнимая у меня родных людей одного за другим. Все его улицы закручиваются в тугую спираль, приводя людей к одной мысли, одной идее. Здесь люди не смотрят друг на друга, они смотрят в одном направлении — в направлении Бездны. И каждый из них, невзирая на тысячи единомышленников, каждый из них — одинок. Так что я не уникален, я всего лишь один из многих.

Говорят, если долго заглядывать в Бездну, Бездна заглянет в тебя. Мы поколениями всматриваемся в нее, впуская внутрь себя черную дыру без дна. И возможно, она намного глубже, чем Бездна, в которую мы смотрим сами. Потому что черные дыры в душах — огромны и почти что вечны, а мы на их фоне ничтожны, как бабочки-однодневки.

Триумф моего одиночества начался с брата, которого забрала Бездна. Я плохо помню, как он выглядел, не знаю его привычек. Я знаю о нем немного: старше на год, любил смеяться и вечно выдумывал новые игры. Всего пять лет ему удалось прожить в этом городе, на этом свете. Все дети немного безумны и отчаянно храбры, в детстве мы не задумываемся, что наши развлечения могут плохо закончиться. Итог той игры закономерен, но фигурка летящего в Бездну брата и его безумный крик до сих пор снятся мне в кошмарах. Он сорвался случайно, пытаясь перепрыгнуть с одного обрыва на другой, переоценив свои силы. Иногда мне кажется, что безумная игра над пропастью поставила на мне клеймо, будто смерть брата стала первым жертвоприношением, с которого все началось.

После брата настала очередь отца, его тоже забрала Бездна. Искатель, исследователь, приключенец, он изучал ее, спускаясь все глубже и глубже пока, наконец, не вернулся. Ходили слухи, что в путешествии он получил белый свисток и решил не возвращаться домой, отправившись в таинственные глубины. Я не верил в это, потому что знал: Бездна не жалеет никого. Но моя мать — обычная домохозяйка — отправилась за ним, и она стала третьей. Третьей жертвой, которую Бездна приняла во славу моего одиночества. Не знаю, кого я тогда винил больше: Бездну или отца с матерью. И если отца я еще понимал, ведь он погиб во время исследования, то мать я понять не мог. Почему она бросила меня, устремившись в Бездну за отцом? У нее, неподготовленной, слабой, болезненной, не было даже минимального шанса выжить. Но она пошла туда, наплевав на меня и на мою жизнь, думая лишь о призрачном шансе воссоединиться с любимым.

И все же, потеряв брата, отца и мать, я еще не остался один, а значит, Бездна не получила своего. И она забрала дядю — единственного, кто у меня был. Забрала случайно и глупо, явившись в наш дом в облике монстра, поднявшегося из глубин. Он даже не сожрал дядю, а просто схватил, утащив вниз, за облака. Но остался ли он жив, для меня уже не имело значения: я потерял его, его забрала Бездна. И я возненавидел ее всей душой, и так же сильно полюбил. Потому что нельзя не любить то, что, возможно, стало домом для твоей семьи.

Но самое страшное, что я не знаю, что именно я чувствую. Я не знаю, стоит ли мне считать гибель семьи трагедией или единственной своей удачей. Ведь именно мое одиночество привело ко мне ту, которой я восхищаюсь, ту, ради кого готов отдать каждую частичку себя, ту, которая заменила мне весь мир. Мое одиночество привело ко мне Лизу.

Я увидел ее случайно. Сидя на пороге дешевой харчевни и надеясь получить кусок хлеба на ужин, я в какой-то момент поднял голову и замер. Она шла вдалеке, похожая на солнце в хмурый день. Заливистый смех, размашистые движения и ярко-желтые локоны, будто светившиеся в темноте переулка, — все это покорило меня с первого взгляда. Она была словно фея, словно пришелец из другого мира, яркая, живая, ослепляющая. Я даже привстал, чтобы лучше рассмотреть ее, но она исчезла, будто и не было. Я тогда подумал, что мне показалось, что это — всего лишь иллюзия. Потому что таких прекрасных людей не бывает. И хотя я был уверен, что она привиделась мне от голода или отчаяния, я сохранил этот прекрасный образ в своем сердце.

Уже позже я узнал, что это была Лиза. Известная каждому в городе Лиза Аннигилятор. И только тогда я решился пойти в приют Бельчеро.

Когда только погибли мои родители, я уже знал: приют ждет меня. Исследователь-отец, исследователь-дядя, множество друзей-исследователей у моей семьи… Все вело к тому, чтобы и я стал исследователем, посвятил свою жизнь Бездне. Но я не хотел, я сопротивлялся. Потеряв последнего близкого человека, я старался отгородиться от Бездны как мог. Я даже сбежал из дома, лишь бы не оказаться на пути к Бездне, но судьба в образе Лизы все равно привела меня к ней. И ради встречи с той, что стала моим солнцем, я был готов на все.

Когда я пришел в приют, там уже оказалось несколько желающих попасть в дом, где дадут еду и крышу над головой. Глядя на этих детей, грязных, худых и голодных, я думал, имею ли право отнимать у них шанс на счастливую жизнь? Сейчас я понимаю свое высокомерие, ведь сам я был едва ли лучше них. Два месяца скитаний по улицам Орса никого не красят. Но тогда решающим для меня стал шанс приблизиться к Лизе. Я не хотел становиться исследователем, но меня совершенно не смущало, что я займу чье-то место, ведь так я стану ближе к своей мечте.

Я ожидал, что в приюте меня будет ждать какой-то отбор или экзамен, но директор лишь мельком взглянула на меня и кивнула. «Явился», — услышал я тихий недовольный голос. А потом старосте сказали проводить меня в комнату номер четыре. Я получил одежду, немного хлеба с молоком и четкие указания: помыться и отправляться спать. Спорить я даже не думал.

Приют встретил меня холодными комнатами, вечным полумраком и озлобленным соседом-красным свистком. Кента был на голову выше меня и уже ходил в бездну. И хотя мы были одного возраста, рядом с ним я смотрелся как гном рядом с великаном. Ему поручили за мной присматривать — распространенная практика. Он должен был помогать мне, давать подсказки. Но, когда я задал ему вопрос, он лишь рассмеялся. Больше я ни о чем не спрашивал. Мне казалось, что Кента ненавидит меня, будто чувствует, что ко мне нельзя приближаться, что я проклят Бездной и помечен ею. Болтовня и игры меня не привлекали. Я принялся остервенело учиться.

Учеба — это было единственное, что приближало меня к своей цели, и я отдался ей полностью. Мне не мешало ни вежливое удивление директора, знавшего про мою нелюбовь к Бездне, ни зависть одноклассников, которых я обогнал на удивление быстро, ни откровенно плохие учебники. «Будет время — напишу свои», — думал я и продолжал продираться через нудные фразы и предложения по половине абзаца. Моей целью было стать учеником Лизы, и я шел к ней, не замечая неудобств и препятствий.

Я никогда не был глупым ребенком, поэтому в приюте на меня быстро обратили внимание. Когда за мной пришел учитель, я был вне себя от счастья. Но я знал: нельзя показывать. Это оттолкнет Лизу, которая наверняка уже устала от слишком большого количества людей, что слетались на ее свет будто мотыльки к огню. Я принял решение: встречу ее невозмутимым и серьезным, чтобы она увидела во мне будущего коллегу, помощника и защитника, а не очередного влюбленного мальчишку. Я ждал этой встречи с нетерпением и восторгом, но Лиза не пришла.

Мне до сих пор стыдно, насколько я растерялся, когда мне представили Озен, что хотела взять меня в ученики. «Мне больше нравится Сиятельный Лорд» — только и смог буркнуть я в ответ на ее предложение. Не мог же я сказать, что хочу быть учеником Лизы с тех пор, как перешагнул порог приюта!

Услышав, что я сказал, Озен отреагировала не сразу. Она смотрела на меня тяжелым взглядом, а я смотрел на нее, насупившись и перебирая в мыслях все страшные смерти, которые могут ждать меня за такой дерзкий ответ. Но прошло пять секунд, потом десять, никто не собирался меня убивать, просто тяжелый изучающий взгляд разбирал меня и мою жизнь по косточкам. А потом Озен расхохоталась.

Жуткий смех, который мне тогда довелось услышать, я не могу забыть до сегодняшнего дня. Иногда я слышу его во сне, хотя это не кошмары, скорее сны, в которых меня ждет хороший конец. Когда я услышал этот смех, я понял — все будет хорошо. И тоже немного улыбнулся. Увидев это, Озен довольно кивнула, развернулась и удалилась. На следующий день она пришла в приют вновь, вместе с ней ушел Кента. Я остался в комнате один, и вздохнул с облегчением. Через несколько месяцев Кента погиб в Бездне, как и следующий мой сосед, а потом и еще один. Жившие со мной в одной комнате красные свистки долго не жили, и в конце концов ко мне перестали подселять детей. Но это меня не волновало, главное, что Лиза была еще жива.

Я продолжал учиться, разбирая Бездну по камушкам при помощи книг и записей исследователей. Я ходил на верхние уровни, набирал полные рюкзаки реликвий. Я впитывал знания как губка. Но все это казалось бесполезным, потому что Лиза не приходила. Я ждал её каждый день, с надеждой прислушиваясь к новостям и узнавая о каждом госте директора, но ее все не было. Так прошел месяц, а потом меня вызвала к себе директор Бельчеро.

— Ты отказал Озен, — начала она без приветствия. Я посмотрел на нее и кивнул. — Почему?

Я открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Бельчеро подняла руку и тут же перебила меня:

— Только не надо сейчас этой чуши, что тебе нравится Сиятельный Лорд. Я хочу слышать настоящую причину, потому что Сиятельный Лорд за тобой точно не придет. Кого ты ждешь?

Я смотрел на нее и понимал, что у меня нет ни единого шанса соврать. Она пристально глядела мне в глаза, ожидая ответа, а я, как зачарованный, не мог отвести взгляд. Мысли покинули меня, оставив лишь блаженную пустоту и непонятный мне иррациональный страх. Нужно было ответить, нужно было что-то сказать, но я не мог.

— Ты ждешь Лизу, — наконец спросила Бельчеро, но эта фраза не звучала как вопрос. Директор не спрашивала, она утверждала. Мне осталось только кивнуть, что я и сделал, уставившись в пол и смущаясь от своего признания. — Я так и думала.

Голос Бельчеро звучал удовлетворенно. Я вскинул голову, и увидел, что она смотрит в стену над моей головой и задумчиво водит пальцем по дубовой поверхности стола. Повисла пауза, и какое-то время в кабинете было слышно лишь тихое шуршание бумаги, которую легко трепал ветерок из окна.

— Вот что, — наконец ожила Бельчеро. — Лиза хочет взять ученика.

От этой новости я вздрогнул. Наконец-то моя мечта начала исполняться! Но мою радость тут же охладила следующая новость: Лиза никогда за мной не придет.

— Лиза не из тех, кто будет выбирать, присматриваться и собеседовать претендентов, — продолжила Бельчеро, глядя прямо на меня. — Она — человек настроения. Она созрела до обучения и возьмет первого, кто ей понравится. Поэтому пойди и скажи ей, что хочешь учиться. Это твой шанс.

Директор сообщила мне новость и вновь уткнулась в документы, показывая, что разговор закончен. По бумаге заскрипело перо, а я все стоял и смотрел на нее. Одиночество свило гнездо глубоко в моей душе, и я не был уверен, что у меня хватит сил пойти и сообщить кому-то, что я в нем нуждаюсь. Поэтому я просто стоял у дверей, наблюдая, как дергается кончик пера, и пытался упорядочить мысли, роившиеся в голове. И тут ко мне пришла отличная идея. Настолько гениальная, что я был уверен: Лиза не сможет мне отказать! Я бросился собираться.

Я выбрал свою лучшую одежду, помылся, вымыл и высушил голову, убедился, что выгляжу практически идеально и отправился на поиски Лизы. Догадаться о том, где она проводит время, никогда не было сложно: кабаки и пивнушки — любимые места известного всему городу Белого свистка. Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, я до сих пор не могу понять, что же меня привлекло в этой женщине. Меня, такого до тошноты правильного, ненавидящего пьянчуг и рабочих, интеллектуала и белоручку. Почему я пришел к Лизе? Я нахожу только один ответ: Бездна привела ее ко мне. Но тогда, в детстве, когда я искал Лизу, бегая из кабака в кабак, я не задумывался о том, что ей, прекрасной фее, делать в таких местах. Ее натуру я понял уже позже, а пока мы были рядом, я был ослеплен сиянием Лизы и летел к нему как мотылек на свет.

Лиза нашлась в конце квартала. Она вместе с большой компанией мужчин и женщин — все черные свистки — выходила из бара «Скиталец» и смеялась на всю улицу. Дело шло к закату, и вокруг Лизы появилось насыщенное золотое свечение, как будто волшебная аура окутала ее. Я на секунду замер, а потом окликнул ее, следуя плану:

— Лиза Аннигилятор!

Лиза обернулась почти сразу, наши взгляды встретились, и я сглотнул. Мне хотелось броситься к ней и рассказать, как она важна для меня, как я хочу у нее учиться, как я восторгаюсь ею, но я знал — нельзя. Сколько таких мальчишек уже обратилось к ней? Она должна была видеть во мне равного, а не слабака. Набрав полную грудь воздуха, я громогласно продолжил:

— Лиза Аннигилятор, я слышал, что ты ищешь ученика! — Я смотрел на нее, а внутри все сжималось от страха. Я обратился к ней грубо и дерзко, Бельчеро бы уже выпорола меня за такой тон. Но Лиза оглянулась и прищурила глаза.

— Может быть, и ищу, но тебе что за дело, малыш? — Она смотрела на меня с усмешкой, а я отчаянно хорохорился, лишь бы не показать свою слабость. Как глупо, наверное, я тогда выглядел!

— Я готов составить тебе компанию в путешествиях!

Несмотря на мой серьезный вид, компания взрослых грохнула от смеха. Я бы и сам сейчас рассмеялся, если бы мой подопечный заявил что-то подобное. Но тогда мне было не до смеха: в горле появился комок, к глазам подступили слезы, я развернулся, чтобы никто не увидел моей слабости, и медленно пошел обратно. Хотелось как можно скорее сбежать обратно в приют, но я не мог позволить себе такого. Я шел так, будто меня не задел смех пьяной компании, будто мне не отказали только что в ученичестве без единого слова, будто мир в один момент не развалился на куски. И вдруг меня кто-то обнял.

— Маленький, глупый мальчишка, — прошептала мне на ухо Лиза, прижимая меня к себе, — ты нравишься мне, и я готова взять тебя. Ты будешь моим учеником?

Я позорно разревелся тогда, пряча лицо в ее объятиях, а она смеялась, шептала какие-то успокоительные глупости мне в макушку и продолжала держать, пока я не успокоился. Когда моя истерика сошла на нет, я продолжал хлюпать носом и вытирать лицо рукавами. Лиза подождала еще немного, а потом развернула меня к себе.

— Ты будешь моим учеником? — спросила она еще раз, присев на корточки и заглядывая мне в глаза. Я кивнул, а потом, опомнившись, сказал:

— Да, Лиза, я буду твоим учеником.

— Вот и хорошо, — кивнула она, и ее прекрасные золотые волосы рассыпались по плечам. А потом она легонько стукнула меня указательным пальцем по носу и со смехом сказала: — И, знаешь что, с сегодняшнего дня — никакой фамильярности и заносчивости. Мой ученик — хороший и добрый мальчик. Ты согласен?

Я кивнул. Она опять обняла меня, и мое одиночество ненадолго отступило.

Говорят, нужно помнить только хорошее, а плохое — выбрасывать из памяти. Но я так не умею. Хорошие дни сливаются для меня в один большой час счастья, а плохие впечатываются в память горечью поражений и боли. Я могу перечислить по пунктам каждую свою неудачу, каждое разочарование, а вспоминать хорошее из счастливых дней не умею. Именно поэтому сложно ответить, когда меня спрашивают, каким было ученичество у Лизы. Оно было волшебным, но я не готов говорить такое незнакомым людям. Я отвечаю, что Лиза — выдающийся исследователь и это было большой честью для меня, но на самом деле перед глазами проносятся отдельные сцены, собрать воедино которые для меня практически невозможно.

Вот она улыбается мне, сидя на парапете над самой Бездной, и рассказывает о своем последнем походе. Тогда они нашли ценнейшую реликвию и попытались подняться наверх, но столкнулись с иностранными исследователями и чуть не лишились находки. Они спаслись совершенно случайно, половина команды погибла, но Лиза рассказывает об этом с таким воодушевлением, что я проникаюсь ее настроением и вижу в этой истории не страшную сказку, а веселое приключение.

Вот уже во время одного из первых совместных походов она ведет меня за руку, и благодаря ее интуиции мы находим удивительные вещи. Иногда мне кажется, будто Лиза точно знает, где и что спрятала для нее Бездна, иначе как объяснить, что она иногда просто сворачивает с тропинки, заглядывает под камень и достает оттуда чуть ли не очки призрачного взгляда. Никто не знает, как у нее это получается.

Вот она смеется, вот поправляет непослушные локоны, вот умывается после тяжелого подъема. В моих глазах она прекрасна в любое время, даже когда ей плохо под действием проклятия Бездны или когда она пьяна в стельку и не может связать пары слов.

А вот Лиза целует мужа. Я помню немало таких моментов, и до сих пор не знаю, как к ним относиться. Торка, муж Лизы, сразу же стал мне неприятен. Хороший исследователь, но совершенно беспомощный в отношениях с людьми, он будто бы не замечал, как холодна к нему Лиза. Он смотрел на нее влюбленными глазами, но, я уверен, никогда не разделял с ней истинных чувств и проблем. Я не знаю, что свело их вместе, не знаю, почему она согласилась стать его женой. Я даже не знаю толком, как это произошло: вчера она была свободной женщиной, а сегодня — уже замужем.

Я пытался поговорить с ней о Торке, пытался объяснить ей, что они не пара, пытался понять, почему она его выбрала, но тщетно. Она смеялась в ответ на все вопросы, отвечала, что это любовь, и не хотела ничего слушать. В итоге я смирился, надеясь, что с ним в походах Лиза будет хотя бы нормально питаться. Я смирился, пока она не пришла ко мне с дочерью на руках.

Мои чувства к Рико сродни моим чувствам к Бездне: я ненавижу ее и люблю одновременно. Она — живое напоминание о Лизе, о моей волшебной фее, о моем проклятии. Когда Озен и Лиза вернулись из похода вдвоем, я понял: что-то произошло. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, руки дрожали, а к глазам подкатывали слезы, пока я продирался через толпу зевак. Но меня к ним не допустили, как не пустили и к Лизе домой. Мне оставалось либо ждать под дверью, либо вернуться в приют. Я счел за лучшее вернуться, ведь Лиза всегда приходила ко мне после спусков в Бездну. Она пришла и сейчас, но пришла не одна. На руках у нее был младенец.

— Ее зовут Рико, — сказала она вместо приветствия, и в голосе ее было настолько много нежности, что у меня ком подступил к горлу.

— Рико, — тихо повторил я.

— Да, — кивнула Лиза. — Рико. Она моя дочь. Но я не могу оставить ее у себя, это слишком опасно. Никто не должен знать, кто она. И ты должен позаботиться о ней.

Она посмотрела прямо на меня, и наши взгляды встретились, впервые с того момента, как она зашла в мою комнату. До этого мы оба смотрели только на младенца. Мы смотрели друг другу в глаза, но в какой-то момент я не выдержал и отвел взгляд, так ничего и не ответив на ее просьбу. Но Лиза спросила вновь: «Ты позаботишься о ней, Джируо?». И я не смог отказаться, я кивнул, а потом она отдала ее мне и ушла, даже не попрощавшись.

В первые минуты я даже не знал, что делать. Я стоял, в шоке всматриваясь в лицо маленькой девочки, которая оказалась у меня на руках, и не мог в это поверить. Лиза, моя Лиза, мой учитель и друг, пришла ко мне, и тут же сбежала, будто бы не было долгих разговоров на закате, совместных походов, где каждый рисковал своей жизнью, будто бы ничего не было, а я — просто чужой человек, нанятая нянька. «Наверное, она бы не доверила свое дитя чужому», — подумал я тогда, и это меня успокоило, привело в чувство достаточно, чтобы я вспомнил, что младенца нужно устроить. Я пошел к директору.

Бельчеро была в бешенстве. Лиза не сказала ей ни слова, как не сказала, кажется, вообще никому во всем городе. То, что она доверилась не кому-то там, а мне, льстило, поэтому я терпеливо молчал, откуда взялся младенец. Под конец Бельчеро, кажется, решила, что это моя дочь или какая-то родственница, и, выпоров меня так, что я не смог сидеть еще два дня, позволила оставить ребенка в приюте. Но заниматься им должен был я сам.

После появления в моей жизни Рико я больше не ходил с Лизой в Бездну. «Ты уже знаешь достаточно», — сказала она мне и, взмахнув своими волшебными длинными волосами цвета пшеницы, исчезла из моей жизни. Задевало ли это меня? Наверное, да. Но у меня не было времени, чтобы всерьез подумать, что Лиза оставила меня. Я занимался ее дочерью, в полной мере вкусив счастье ухода за младенцем. Сама Лиза приходила лишь изредка, и теперь наши встречи превратились в ее визиты к дочери. Лишь переступив порог, Лиза сосредотачивалась на малышке, тискала ее, укачивала, целовала, восторгалась каждым ее движением. А я стоял в тени и чувствовал, как бездна в моей душе становится глубже и глубже.

Между этими визитами я всегда был зверски рационален. У меня находилась сотня причин, чтобы убедить себя, что все нормально, что никто меня не предал, что все так же, как и всегда. Я думал: глупо злиться на младенца. Я говорил себе: нет смысла ревновать к младенцу. Я твердил: для вас ничего не изменилось. И все это срабатывало. Я успокаивался, с удовольствием занимался с малышкой, играл с ней и пел ей колыбельные. Я умудрялся даже учиться не хуже обычного, хотя ребенок почти не оставлял свободного времени.

Но как только Лиза переступала порог моей комнаты, как только я видел, как она улыбается Рико, хотя должна была улыбаться мне, как только я слышал ее нежный голос, мои рациональные доводы летели ко всем чертям. Я ненавидел: ненавидел Рико, отобравшую у меня близкого человека, ненавидел Лизу, променявшую меня на ребенка, ненавидел себя за свои чувства. А потом я вновь уговаривал сам себя, продолжая заботиться о девочке, чей звонкий голосок уже сейчас напоминал мамин.

Почти два года. Два года прошло между адом и раем, между чувством, будто я обрел потерянную раньше семью, и ощущением, что с появлением этого ребенка меня выкинули на улицу как подросшего щенка, с которым больше неинтересно играть. Но, что бы я ни чувствовал, жизнь продолжалась, мир не остановился, просто мое одиночество вернуло себе потерянные позиции. Но я еще не был один, я все еще был рядом с Лизой, пусть и в таком унизительном качестве. Нянька для дочери — что может быть прекраснее!

Когда Лиза сказала мне о своем последнем спуске, я не знал, что ответить. Она сказала это так, между делом, продолжая играть с малышкой. Лиза показывала дочери сценку из своих путешествий с помощью пары катушек ниток и старого носка. Катушками были Лиза и Торка, а носком, конечно же, монстр из Бездны. Носок нападал на смелых исследователей, они отбивались, и где-то между сценами прозвучало: «Джируо, я иду на шестой уровень Бездны». Она даже не посмотрела на меня, ей было все равно, что я скажу. И я не знал, что ответить на это.

Изучая ее расслабленное лицо и довольную улыбку, я только и смог, что хрипло спросить «когда?». И получил ответ незамедлительно — через месяц.

— Я уже все решила, Джируо. Бездна зовет меня. Если ты станешь Белым свистком, ты поймешь это чувство. Его нельзя перебороть.

«Если». Это «если» вместо «когда» еще не раз вспоминалось мне в будущем. Наверное, именно оно стало причиной того, что я остался учить детей, а не вступил в исследовательский отряд, чтобы получить черный свисток. Но тогда мне было важно совершенно иное. Я разлепил пересохшие губы, чтобы задать самый важный вопрос в моей жизни. Он, наверное, был даже важнее того вопроса, который я задал Лизе в самом начале нашего с ней пути. Звук вырвался из меня и собрался в слова:

— Лиза, но как же… — я хотел спросить «но как же я?», но она поняла все по-своему. Она не подумала даже, что я могу спросить о себе, ведь для нее наши отношения никогда не были важны. Она подобрала меня, потому что я был забавным щенком, и вырастила верного пса, который сам может о себе позаботиться. Пока она была одна, она делилась со мной своей нежностью, но с появлением дочери я оказался не нужен. Весь ее мир и весь мой мир сошлись клином на Рико, а потому Лиза посмотрела на меня теплым взглядом и улыбнулась:

— Моя дочка сильная, да и я все равно не могу бывать у вас достаточно часто. И ты позаботишься о ней, пока она не подрастет, ведь правда? Ей нужно набраться сил. А потом… Потом я жду ее.

И я кивнул. Мое одиночество победило.


End file.
